


If You Always Say No

by armario, cynicalavocado



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armario/pseuds/armario, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalavocado/pseuds/cynicalavocado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock takes what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

sherlrock put his v large dong in Jon butt.

"nop" jon said. "nop." it was 2 big and 2 dry. sherl took the dong away 4 now. he putted the loob and then started moning

"John yiss u sexy lil hobbit'

john started moning. he's a kinky man.

"take me" john said. quite lodly. mrs hudson got abit hoerny. shreklok kept moving till yoghurt fell out of his HUGE dong.

"u dint even put it in" john complaned. his shtick was still rathr large. he got a pencil. and put in his butt. "yhs" he moned. the pencil was sharp !!

sehrlook pouteed. "u didnt need loob 4 the pencil" he said hornily

jon spilld white glue errywhere. sherlock lick it up, bc he not ate today. its good. jon's meat goes limp. the fun is ovver


	2. chapert 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chaptre 2

here chaptor 2


End file.
